1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a chip on film used in a flexible display device, a flexible display device including the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In a flexible display device, a display panel and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) are generally electrically connected by using a chip on film (COF) as a driving chip (a driving IC) element.
In general, the chip on film includes a semiconductor chip formed with an electrode bump and a wire substrate to which the semiconductor chip is bonded via the electrode bump.
The wire substrate includes a base film, a wire formed on one surface of the base film, and a solder resist covering and protecting the wire.
One end of the wire is electrically connected to the semiconductor chip through the electrode bump, and the other end is exposed outside the solder resist.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.